Seeing You Again
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: 7 years after Nina left, Eddie and Nina bump into each other Nina is a single mom and Eddie is a single dad. Will love blossom? Will baby-mama/daddy drama occur? Find out. Rated T because because I said.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

"Alright Lilly, time for bed." I said to the happy little 5 year old that is my daughter.

"But Mommy..."

"No buts. It's an hour past your bedtime." She climbed into her bed frowning. "What's wrong, buttercup?"

"Daddy would let me stay up."

"But daddy's...daddy's not here." Her hazel eyes looked so mournful."Come here." I said pulling her into a hug as I sat on the foot of her bed."I'm here and I care about you. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." said my little girl kissing my cheek and burying herself under the blankets.

"Goodnight, baby bear." I said turning off the lights.

"Goodnight mama bear."

{1 hour later}

"Amber I just feel like he not only cheated on me but he cheated her too. I mean Lilly is 4 and she already gets that her dad left her." I stated over the phone as I sat on my bed watching Titanic for the billionth time.

"Nina, Fabian just needs sometime to get things straight."

"I think he's had enough time to think I mean he left a note saying that he was moving to...Costa Rica to be with some red-head that works at the coffee shop down the street."

"Okay, Nina, I just want you to be happy...I know just the thing...online dating."

"NO."

"Yes, yes. I mean that's how I fell back in love with Mick. And now look at us, marriage and two kids later."

"Ambs, everything always goes you're way. Your life is perfect."

"And yours is too. I love what you have with Lilly. You have a New York apartment downtown that's not even 10 minutes away from Times Square, an amazing mother-daughter relationship that every mom wants. And she listens to you and is grateful for everything you give her. Emma and Ethan are two greedy little brats that have to have everything they want. Look who got the better end of that bargain."

"I guess Ambs. We just move in 3 days ago though. I don't even know anyone here. "

"But you will soon... No Emma sweety, you're supposed to let the polish dry... I gotta go but I'll come over tomorrow."

"Alright bye Ambs. Tell Mick and the kids I said hi."

"Night Neens."

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Got to sleep Henry it's nearly 10 o'clock it's getting late."

"Yes dad." said the 5-year-old jumping off the couch and running to his room.

"Night Hen!" I yelled after him.

"Night dad!"he yelled back. Dad. The word you never get used to. Especially when you're not hearing Mom right after it. After graduation, Patricia got pregnant with Henry. When he turned 1, I woke up in the middle of the night to her packing her stuff. She said that she was running back to England with a drama teacher from a nearby school. Rob, his name was. Meanwhile, I was abandoned here in New York with our son. My life has only gotten worse since I lost my powers with the single highlight of Hen's birth. I still feel bad about it. Not only did I loose my powers but Nina lost her's too. I here she got with Fabian when he and Mara broke up after a one night stand. There's no telling what her life is like now. My phone is buzzing who is it now? Jerome.

"Hey Jerry."

"hey Eddie, Guess what...it's a boy." he said referring to the baby Joy apparently just had.

"Awesome buddy."

"Yea and guess what his name is...Edison Maxwell Clarke."

"You named him after me?"

"Of course. You're like a brother to me. Plus I don't want him walking around named Alfie, now do I?"

"Well I guess not."

"Um..I..I gotta go."

"Oh okay congrats."

"Thanks Ed. Bye." There goes another Anubis alumni baby. I looked at the clock 10:30. Well someone has to take Henry to school in the morning. Off to bed I go.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

Lilly's at school, Amber's gone home,grocery shopping is done, and now I shall check the mail. I thought stepping into the elevator with several envelopes in my hand. As I walked out a few minutes later, I began making the short journey to my new apartment. Bill. Bill. Invitation to Emma and Ethan's party. Letter from Fabian. Bill... WAIT! A letter from Fabian? I began opening the envelope that was slightly bigger than the rest with suspicion.

**_Dear Nina,_**

**_I'm sorry for how I left. I feel horrible leaving Lilly on the other side of the world. I will try and visit her by her 6 birthday. I know that isn't for a few more years but me and Maria are trying to start our own family now that we're married. I have sent some money in this parcel to help out with Lilly tell her I miss her and that I will try and see her soon._**

**_Sincerly,_ _Fabian_**

Is that seriously what he calls a letter? Detracted, I ran into someone.' I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said as I helped pick up the envelopes and papers that we'd both dropped on the floor.

"It's okay. Neither was I." We both looked up seeing a past of thousands of years.

"Woah." We stayed in that position as if frozen. Only one guy has ever made me feel this way. Then I realized the face,"Eddie?"

"Nina?" The both of us stood up forgetting about the mess of papers on the floor.

"I can't believe it's you." we said in unison.

"I mean it's been forever." he stated.

"Well yeah, nearly 7 years." I responded.

"Um, how have you been?"

"Um good." I then noticed we were right outside my apartment."You wanna come in?"

"Sure."

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Well you look - great." I said. Honestly she did.

"Well...one kid later."

"You have a little one?" Doesn't look like it.

"Yeah Lilly, she 4." Crap, she's probably married.

"Ah, so you married?"

"Oh no. It's just me and Lilly...ever since Fabian left." Wait, huh?

"Woah , woah, woah. Fabian Rutter. Fabian James Rutter left you?"

"Uh, yeah but what about you?" said Nina looking down at her fiddling fingers . Uh oh this again.

"Well, uhm, I graduated from the academy and moved back here with Patricia. Then she got pregnant with Henry. And on his 1st birthday, she ran away with this teacher. I think his name was Rob. Heh, I'm not even sure how she met him."

"Wait Rob? Rob Dingo?"

"Um. yeah you know him?"

"Yeah, he graduated when Patricia was still a freshmen. I can't believe Mick was right about that. Now I have to pay him."

"You guys were betting over whether Patricia would leave me or not?'

"No when I just got there, me and mick used o bet each other all the time. That was one of the bets we had to wait to figure out."

"Wait then what were the other ones?"

"Oh the 1st one was whether Fabian would ever stop being involved with solar system science, I won that one. Apparently his inetrest is in red-heads from Puerto Rico now. And the second, was which Anubis girl he would end up marrying. We both lost on that. I said Mara, he said Joy. But now Amber is his wife so, yeah."

"Well no you're even." We both slightly chuckled. "So how long have you been living here?"

"Um, 4 days now. It's all I could afford after the split. I was actually staying with Amber and Mick for a year and a half until I got back on my feet."

"Well lucky for you, I live just 2 doors down."

"So you're the one who keeps that palm tree right by the door."

"Guilty as charged. My son begged me to get it."

"Oh, how old is he?"

"5. Just turned last month actually." I turned my attention to my phone that was currently buzzing in my pocket. REMINDER: PICK UP YOUR SON!"Oh, um I have to go. He's getting out of school soon."

"Oh so is Lilly, I guess we've been talking longer than we thought." We both stood up from her couch and began walking towards the door."What school does he go to?"

"Um, Lincoln."

"Okay, how have we not seen each other? Lilly goes there."

"Small world. Well we can take a cab together."

* * *

Nina's POV

"Hey Lilly how was school?" I asked as she ran up to me.

"Good." I looked over to Eddie who was doing a weird hand-shake with his son. He looked just like his father. Dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes.

"Henry, you wanna meet one of my friends?" The little boy nodded."This is Nina and her daughter Lilly."

"I know her, she's in my class."

"Okay, now I'm really questioning how we haven't seen each other." he said with his signature smile.

Half an hour later, we were walking down the hall to our respective apartments."We should hang out sometimes." commented Eddie."We have a lot of catching up to do." We were outside of my apartment once more.

"Yeah, we should." We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

It's Friday and all Lilly has been asking all week is can we go to Central Park. "Mommy, pleeeease can we go? Pretty pleeease?"

"Lilly! If I say yes will you stop asking?" She nodded her little head rapidly. "Then yes we can go." She smiled. "Get your bag and we'll go."

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" She ran down the hall to her room and skipped happily on the way back as I went in the kitchen and began packing snacks and juices for my energetic daughter. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said before looking through the peep whole. Eddie and Henry.I opened the door. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well Hen and I were about to go to Central Park, you two wanna come?"

"Actually we were just about to go. We can share a cab."

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Okay so how have you not found a guy when you look as amazing as you do?" She smiled shyly ,just like she used to do in highschool, as we looked at the kids playing around.

" I don't know, I mean I don't really go out for fun a lot. Only if Amber wants to eat out from lunch, or Lilly wants to go somewhere."

"Well how about me and you go out tonight."

" Tonight?"

"Yeah. Me you and the night. What do you say?"

"Well... I guess my friend Jessie can watch Lilly."

"There we go. Henry can stay home with Ms. Jones down the hall."

"Okay. It's a deal." Yes. i just got a date for tonight.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Ambs, I am 24 years old I can get ready by myself!"

"Says the girl who wears the same cardigan everyday!"

"Not everyday!"

"Okay fine but I'm checking up on you in an hour."

"The date isn't for another 2 hours."

"Yeah, it gives me time to fix any mistakes."

"Well thanks for the support." I went into my closet searching for an outfit to wear. I setteled on a cute tri-color dress and some black pumps. After finishing up my hair and make up. "Well Ambs, what do you think?" I asked stepping into my living room. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You look amazing." The voice came from not Amber but Eddie who was standing beside her. I looked down smiling.

"Soo, is anyone gonna tell me when _this_ happened?" asked my best friend.

"We sorta just ran into each other. Well, literally."

"Well lets justb make one thing clear, have her home by midnight. Mick is gonna flip if I get home any later than that." He smirked.

"Okay Amber, don't worry about a thing."

* * *

Eddie's POV

"So where exactly are we going on this fine occasion Edison." Nina giggled as I heiled a cab.

"Well, you are just gonna have to see Ms. Martin." I replied as we stepped into the vehicle. 30 minutes later we arrived at the restaurant I had made reservations at. Thank goodness that they take last minute requests.

"Eddie, this place is kinda pricey, are you sure you can afford it?"

"Of course I can Neens. I don't accept challenges I can't complete which both if us know there isn't one that I can't."

She laughed. "Whatever Eds. You're such a goofball."

"What, I saved you and the world twice. I know what I'm doing." I responded in a hush tone. She smiled at the memory. "A toast, to new beginnings and old friends."

"Cheers." She said as we tapped our wine glasses.

* * *

(Still Eddie's POV)

"Okay so you let your 6 year old son stay up til 10 o'clock every night?"

"Yea why not. That's what time we were supposed to go to sleep in high school but someone, meaning you, had no respect for curfew rules."

"Well when you're risking your life everyday you start feeling a little restless."

"Anyway what time does Lilly go to sleep?"

"Uh, 7:30. Then I go to bed at 9."

"Well look at you and your bed times. I don't go to sleep til at least 1 am."

"Yeah, that's called sleep deprivation." She looked up at me smiling." I can see the bags under your eyes now."

"We need to do this more often then so you can loosen up your reigns." She snickered slightly.

"Is that your way of asking me out again?"

"Well actually yes it is."

"Hm. Well I just might take you up on the that offer." We had been walking down the to our apartments."Looks like this is good night." Then noticed we had reached her door.

"Yeah. A good night indeed." There was a deep silence between us as we stared into each other's eyes. It was a shock to us both when we leaned in and kissed for the first time. "Um, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah. How about me you and the kids go out. It'll be fun."

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." She stepped inside. "Night."

"Night." She closed the door meaning the date had come to an end. 'Best date ever.' I thought vicariously to myself as I walked down to my house where Ms. Jones waiting with my son who was sleeping on the couch.


End file.
